I'm human, unlike you!
by kristy87
Summary: Sara crosses the line with a suspect and with Grissom… GSR


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…otherwise this would have happened years ago. : )

**Summary:** Sara crosses the line with a suspect and with Grissom…

**AN:** Short story : ) …Thanks to **Teryl** for beta reading! -huggggggggggz-

* * *

**"I'm human, unlike you"**

She reluctantly followed him into his office, walking slowly behind him. She knew that she had crossed the line, she knew it had been wrong but she didn't regret it at all. Everything she did she had done in all conscience. This damned bastard didn't deserve any other treatment…She would do it again.

Grissom closed the door behind her. "Sit down.", his voice sounded cold…angry…and disappointed.

If it would have been Ecklie she'd have refused to do so…but Grissom was another case. When Grissom was mad at her it hurt. It hurt even more than his mood swings, the intervals of ignorance and interest.

Grissom sat down on his chair in front of her. Letting out a sigh when staring at her. "Sara…how could you do this?"

She shrugged. Not able to look at him.

"Sara, please tell me what is going on in your mind! I can't understand how you can still do something like this!"

Still she didn't know what to say. She forced herself to look at him, trying to punish herself. Looking at him now was indeed punishment, it was torture.

"Talk to me Sara…is something wrong with you?"

_The only thing that is wrong is that one day you pretend to care and the other day I don't seem to exist for you! _

They remained in silence for a while.

"I'm really getting angry Sara."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?…I'm not."

"Last time I told Ecklie that something like this would never happen again! I trusted you!"

"Really?", she said sarcastically. "Well you know, I trusted you, too, but by the next chance you took Sophia out for dinner."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I…Sara, I am talking about professional…"

"Oh yeah, that's all you can talk about, right…work. That's all you really care about."

"That's not true."

She shook her head. "You can pretend whatever you want…"

"…that's all not the point Sara! I'll have to suspend you for what happened during the interrogation."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"Why?…tell me, why should I?"

"Because you might loose your job if you're not going to calm down now."

"But what if I'm not even caring about _that_."

"Then you're really stupid."

"Great.", She made a pause. "Is it a good feeling to not be the only stupid person in the room anymore?"

"Did you just…"

"...Yes I did! Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with _you_ at the moment."

"Wow, then we're already two."

"Damn it Sara!", he shouted out loud.

She winced, shocked that Gil Grissom lost his temper. It took her a second until she found back her words. "What? WHAT?"

"You just can't go crazy over every case! You promised me that you could handle it! But you can't!"

"Oh, sorry that I show emotions. I'm human, unlike you."

"I am not going to listen to this any longer! You're totally out of your mind! Leave! You're suspended for one week."

"Screw you."

Grissom gasped for air. "WHAT? Let me tell you this one thing Sara Sidle, if you don't start to regret everything you said and did tonight, then…"

"…the only thing that I regret is that I could ever fall in love with you.", She turned around, leaving the room, smashing the door shut behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She ran out of the building. It was raining. She didn't care the weather reflected her mood perfectly, she simply hated the world today. She had never felt as heartbroken as today. Deep inside of her she knew that she was wrong. That Grissom was right, that he had been right with everything he had said and that she made a huge mistake with everything she did. But she was just too stubborn to accept this, to admit it to herself. Not today and not in the next days.

This feeling of anger and frustration suddenly began to mix itself with pain. She had felt the tears rising up in her eyes in the moment that Grissom had called her stupid. She knew that she ripped his sentence out of the context…but _no-one_ had ever used this word in context with her. And that he had used it, had filled her with so much anger.

But her tears of anger suddenly became tears of frustration. Suddenly the certitude, that she had made a huge mistake, rose up in her. She tried to push these feelings away, she didn't want to regret anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suddenly she noticed that she was still standing in front of the lab CSI building…still standing in the rain.

Without thinking or looking, she started to walk.

It all happened so fast. She hadn't even realised that she was on the street when she saw the lights of a car in front of her. She heard it's wheels squealing, heard the driver blowing its horn…she felt a hand on her arm that dragged her from the street…she could feel the car, she could feel that the car had missed her by not even half an inch.

And now…now his arms were holding her close to him. His left hand still holding her arm, his right hand on her back.

Her heart was beating fast, she tried to breath, but she couldn't. She felt his warm breath on her cold skin, she felt his heart beating just as fast as hers. She swallowed hard wondering what she should do.

She looked up to him, their eyes met. She couldn't move anymore, she couldn't do anything anymore. She lost control over herself, tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her cry but she knew not even the rain could hide how hard she cried.

Suddenly he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her softly with his thumb. He wiped away a couple of tears but soon new ones ran over her ice cold skin.

She looked into his eyes, trying to find out his thoughts. Trying to find an answer to a question she didn't know. And then she saw something that she hadn't expected to see. She saw that his eyes were filled with tears. She wanted to say that she was sorry but she couldn't speak.

Then his lips came closer to hers, stopping only a millimetre before they met. His breath was hot and it warmed her skin, and the heat that ran through her whole body totally let her forget that they were in the cold rain.

Her eyes were closed. She didn't know what he'd do next, she wondered if he would close the gap between them or if he'd suddenly find back his senses and would pull away from her.

_After all I said not even ten minutes ago, how can he still hold me, how can he still touch me?_

He softly stroke a strand of hair out of her face, then his hand rested on her cheek again. His left hand slipped up to her neck.

"You're freezing.", he whispered.

She could feel that his lips hadn't moved at all, they striped hers for a second and it sent little shivers of sensations through her body. She shivered even more but not because she felt cold.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't care. She wanted to tell him so many things. But there was just no way for her to find back her words.

And then he softly pressed his lips on hers.

For a couple of seconds both didn't move, but then she softly opened her mouth, hoping that he'd understand the invitation. And he _did _understand.

She massaged his tongue with hers, her hands slipping up to his neck and chest. With her left hand she dragged him closer to her, while her right hand rested on his chest. Her fingers clung onto his jacket as if she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't ever be able to pull away from her.

His left hand caressed her back his arm lying around her and pressing her closer against him.

Feeling his lips on hers, tasting him, it all seemed so unreal, like a dream, but she knew it was real, she knew that even dreams couldn't feel as good as this felt.

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you liked it… : )

I don't think that I'll write a sequel to this story…I already have too many others stuff to write…but who knows, maybe I can find some time to write it in hospital….can't promise anything though.


End file.
